Unitled
by twiggers
Summary: When Harry Potter bumps into a certain Weasley in Fred and George's shop, he thinks nothing of it. Afterall, he can't fancy his best friend's little sister. Can he?
1. What are you doing here?

**A/N: Sorry if chapter's too short. Will update soon**!

Harry Potter walked into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, banged his fist on the front desk and yelled "I'm gonna kill you two!"

Needless to say the entire shop was alarmed, and everyone stared at Harry.

"I bet it's that Scottish bloke again..." muttered Fred "Always causing trouble…he'll scare away our customers if we're not careful! Mind you, it wouldn't matter. We made about 1000 galleons last week…"

"1000 _galleons_? If you're so rich, how come I'm doing all this work and you refuse to pay me?"

Fred Weasley grinned. "Well, let's just say you'll have more then that amount of money once a certain Mr. Potter comes round…"

Ginny scowled. "For one thing, me and Harry are just friends. I stopped fancying him a long time ago. He's hardly going to ask me to marry him!"

Fred grinned at her, and winked slyly. "You never know with The Boy Who Lived!"

Ginny refused to talk to him for the next 5 minutes.

* * *

"Those two had better explain themselves." Harry muttered to himself. "Otherwise I'm gonna kill 'em…"

Suddenly a red-headed girl emerged from a green door, carrying what seemed to be a box full of Puking Pasties. She walked towards the desk and plonked the box down, and then suddenly looked up to find him staring at her.

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Harry grinned at her and gestured to the box. "Last time I had one of those I vomited in 3 times in Quidditch practise, remember? I only then remembered to eat the rest of the pill…"

Ginny giggled. "Angelina wasn't too pleased!"

"Oh, but she should have been! After all, I didn't vomit on her broomstick. Just her robes!"

She laughed. " I presume you're here to see Fred and George?"

"Yep. We've got some, erm…business to discuss!"

"Right!" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, okay! The _uncivilized_ sort of business!"

"This should be interesting…" Ginny eyes sparkled. "Mind if I watch?"

Harry nodded, grinning. "Can you lead me to them, then?"

"With pleasure…."


	2. Uncivilized Buisness

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update and for the VERY short chapter. I'mnot sure whether this fic is going anywhere, but still...**

"Ginny! Harry! How _are_ you, old chap?" Fred and George Weasley embraced him in a brotherly fashion.

Harry grinned. "Well, I _was_ fine. That is, until this morning. _You_ should know that! What with sending a howler declaring my undying love for Ginny…"

Fred's eyes widened innocently, and he raised his eyebrows.

"_Moi_?" he cried. "Harry, really….to accuse _us _of doing that? We'd never _dream_ of disrupting your love life! How _is_ Vanessa, anyway?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Left. After hearing _your_ howler!"

"What? Oh Harry, we _are_ sorry to hear that! You two were _such_ a lovely couple…such a _shame_…if_ only_ she hadn't heard that howler…"

"A likely tale…anyway, I _was_ glad to be rid of her. She was a bit….clingy."

George nodded. "I always thought she was a bitc-"

"_George!" _Ginny hissed. She glared at her brother and turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry," she said earnestly. "You and Vanessa _were _a lovely couple."

Harry grinned at her. "Don't worry about it. Now, enough about me. How are _you_ getting along with Oliver?"

Ginny blushed, but smiled. "Fine, he's lovely. But…" she trailed off, looking at her feet.

"But what?"

Ginny sighed, and looked up at him. "I don't think it'll last," she confessed.

"He's cute, and kind, but…I just don't really like him that _way_. I don't think he likes me either. Besides, I'm not serious about him. I haven't been serious about anyone in a while now."

Harry nodded. "Me too. I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl."

Ginny gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling. "You'll find her, Harry. I'm sure you will."

He nodded. "Now, where should I put these boxes?"

But as she leaned over to help him, he couldn't help but think _Maybe I've found her already._


End file.
